


Get Pranked On

by vulqueen (exogenetic)



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, High School, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogenetic/pseuds/vulqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal, Murr and Joe were the school pranksters throughout high school. Now that they've graduated, they continue this tradition. Sal is dared to lick Q's mailbox, but is afraid that Q still hates him after an incident in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Pranked On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt found on tumblr, if you know who wrote the prompt let me know so I can credit them. c: 
> 
> "my friend told me lick your mailbox on a dare and when i went to do the dare you were leaving the house to get your mail but i didn’t notice so now you’re staring at me as i lick your mailbox" au
> 
> The italicised paragraphs are flashbacks to high school, if you couldn't tell. :P

 

“Okay Sal, your dare is to…” Murr paused for a moment, while thinking of something suitable. “Ah! I know, you gotta lick Brian’s mailbox.”

“B-Brian? Brian Quinn?” Sal faltered, his previous confidence lost. “Can’t I just take the loss?”

Murr looked as though he was going to give in and let Sal lose, but Joe, ever the boisterous one, interrupted. “No way Sal! You gotta do this, man! C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Guys, I don’t think I can do this…” Sal muttered, anxiety filling his voice. “You remember what happened last time, right?”

“Dude, that was back in high school. He won’t remember that.”

Sal sighed and picked up his bag. “Okay, whatever. I’ll do it. Just be ready to get out of there, fast.”

\---

_The dining hall was as rowdy as ever. It was approaching graduation, and students were about to start their finals, though that didn’t stop anyone making the most of their last weeks at school._

_It was the perfect place to carry out the ultimate dare. The last prank of the year, it had to be memorable._

_“Hey, Sal!” Joe beckoned his friend over. “We’ve thought of it. The best dare._ Your _best dare. Are you ready for this?”_

 _Sal gulped, a feeling of dread spreading in his stomach. He didn’t like the tone in Joe’s voice, but he was determined to at least hear him out. He couldn’t back out of_ this _dare._

_Sal bent his head close to Joe’s, so Joe could tell him the details of the dare. His anxiety had faded now, and was replaced with excitement._

_“Okay, so,” Joe began in a whisper. “You know Brian Quinn? Yeah, the nerdy kid who always looks like he’s homeless. We need you to find him, go stand on the table he’s sat at – yes,_ on _the table – and ask him out on a date. Make a scene! Do whatever you need to do, scream, shout – but make sure everyone knows!”_

\---

It turns out, a lot of things could have happened, but no one – especially not Sal –   would ever have predicted what _did_ happen.

Sal strolled past Brian’s house casually, though he was paying careful attention to his surroundings. He noticed that there wasn’t a car in the driveway – with any luck, the house was empty.

He snuck up to the mailbox, glancing around to make sure no one was in sight. He shook his head and sighed, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, before carefully licking a line across the side of the mailbox.

 

Murr and Joe were hidden behind a bush, peeking out between the leaves to keep an eye on their friend.

“Holy shit, he’s actually doing it!” Joe cheered in disbelief. “I thought he’d chicken ou-!?”

His triumphant cheering was cut off by Murr placing a hand over his mouth. “Shh!” he hissed, and gestured towards the door of the house, which was now open. From their angle they could see everything that was happening, but they had to stay quiet to avoid being caught themselves.

\---

_Sal picked his way through the crowd until he reached the table where Brian sat, alone, reading a comic book._

_He looked up as Sal approached. “Hi. It’s Sal, isn’t it?” He asked warily. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Just trust me.” Sal replied. He felt_ bad _for Brian; he didn’t seem to be the kind of kid who’d be asked out by anyone sincerely. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, making eye contact with Brian and inwardly urging him to understand._

_Carefully, he climbed onto the table. The world seemed to sway below him as he stood up fully, Sal looked down and suddenly felt afraid. Meanwhile, Brian was staring up at him curiously, but Sal could tell he was worried about what was going to happen._

_“Excuse me, everyone!” Sal yelled, trying to make his voice heard over the noise of the crowd. “Hey, over here!”_

_Slowly, people began to turn to look at Sal, still stood on the table. He knew he had to be quick – once the crowd had quietened, it was only a matter of time until teachers realised something was happening. That was the last thing he needed._

_“Hey look, it’s that guy who does all the pranks!” Sal heard someone say. “What do you think he’s going to do now?”_

_The crowd’s confused silence turned into an excited murmur._

_“Hello everyone!” Sal called to the crowd, riling them up just perfectly. “I’ve got something very important to ask someone today, and I need your support to help me do it!”_

_The crowd cheered, guessing where this was going. Sal wasn’t sure if they knew it was a prank or not, the way they were cheering along suggested that they supported him either way._

_He turned to Brian then, who was still staring up at Sal, though the curiosity in his eyes was now mixed with fear. Sal hoped he hadn’t guessed what he was going to do, but he could tell he suspected something._

_“Brian Quinn.” Sal began, suddenly aware of all the people staring at him. His stomach churned. They were quiet now, though a slight tension hung in the air. When Sal went to speak again, his voice caught in his throat. “I-I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?”_

_The crowd gasped. This is_ not _what they expected to happen. Brian’s eyes lit up and he blushed – he obviously wasn’t expecting it either, especially not in front of so many people._

_The silence that greeted Sal’s words stretched out for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Brian replied._

_“Yes,” he said in a soft voice, so quiet that Sal thought he’d imagined it. “Of course I will.”_

\---

Brian was stood inside the doorway, staring at Sal incredulously. Sal hadn’t noticed that he’d been caught out, and was frantically wiping his mouth and spitting on the pavement. “Ugh, gross! Has that thing ever been washed? I can’t believe I just did that,” he muttered to himself, unaware of Brian walking up behind him.

“I can’t believe you did that, either.”

Sal leapt at the sound of the new voice. He spun quickly, turning to face Brian.

“Oh! Uh, hi Brian? What are you doing here?” Sal stuttered, while mentally berating himself, _nice move Sal, pretending you don’t know this is his house, you idiot._

“I live here, Sal. This is my house. More importantly, this is my mailbox. What do you think you were doing?” Brian’s voice was cold, he sounded furious.

“I’m so sorry. It was a dare, nothing personal, honest.” Sal managed to make eye contact with the man he hadn’t seen since high school and – _oh shit, he’s hot._ He’d changed since school; his previously untamed hair was now longer and smoother, and he’d grown a beard. It suited him. He looked great.

Sal blushed when he realised he’d been staring. He hoped Brian hadn’t noticed, especially since they’d parted on such bad terms.

\---

_The crowd let out a roaring cheer of delight when they realised what he’d said. There was no doubt in their minds now; to them this wasn’t a prank. Sal felt queasy, like he was going to be sick. He glanced around and caught Joe’s eye, trying to ask him what he should do now. Joe nodded and mouthed, ‘finish it. Let him down.’_

Oh shit, _Sal thought when he realised what he had to do. This would be worse than anything he could think of, worse than any prank he and his friends had pulled previously._

_“Wait, what? Seriously?” Sal forced out a laugh. “Didn’t you realise? You’ve been pranked, Quinn!”_

\---

“Brian…” Sal began, remembering the last time the two had been this close.

“I know what you’re going to say, Sal. Don’t bother.” Brian snapped, the harshness in his voice surprising Sal. The two made eye contact, and Sal saw Brian’s eyes soften. “I forgive you,” he murmured after a few seconds.

“Wait, really?” Sal asked, surprised.

“Well, I mean, what you did was shitty. I hated you for a long time. But I said yes, remember?” Sal nodded, hardly believing what he was hearing. “And I meant it. I really did.”

Brian paused before adding softly, “I still do.”

\---

_He turned away quickly, jumping down from the table. As the crowd realised what had happened, their cheers turned to jeering laughter. Sal wanted to look back, to tell Brian he was sorry, but he couldn’t bear to see the hurt and embarrassment in his eyes._

_When he was nearly at the exit, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder, and turned around to see Murr._

_“Was that the final dare?” he asked Sal, eyes glittering with excitement._

_“Yeah.” Sal replied, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he felt._

_“So…? How did it go?” Murr pressed, eager to find out what had happened. Sal guessed that he’d turned up late and missed most of it, which was why he was so desperate to hear it from Sal. “Wait! I’ll go find Joe. Meet us at the usual place in 10 minutes.”_

 

_A short time later, the three boys were huddled together in a corner under the stairs. They’d always met here to plan pranks – no one seemed to notice them, but more importantly, no one else could hear them._

_“I’ll miss this place,” Sal whispered, tracing his fingers along the names they’d scrawled onto the wall, a (semi-)permanent reminder of the mayhem they’d caused._

_“Yeah, so will_ _I._ _Do you think they’ll paint over it?” Joe asked, referring to the writing that Sal was looking at._

_“Mm, probably. They’ve probably been waiting ‘til we leave, so we don’t just write over it straight away.”_

_“Guys!” Murr interrupted, the other two spinning to face Murr. “That’s not what we’re here for! Sal, you have to tell us how the dare went.”_

_Sal sighed, and recalled to the others what he did, and how he felt while doing it. “I feel like a total dick. He looked so upset, and – oh, God, I’m horrible – he said_ yes _!”_

_Murr’s jaw dropped, while Joe chuckled to himself. “I can’t believe you went through with it, Sal. He’ll be crushed.”_

_“Don’t remind me! I just hope everyone forgets about it soon. I feel terrible.”_

\---

“What’s happening out there?” Murr asked Joe impatiently. “Is Sal okay?”

“It looks like they’re… talking?” Joe replied. “But what could they possibly have to talk about? I thought Brian _hated_ Sal.”

“Ugh, this is getting boring. Let’s just leave them to it.”

“But how will Sal get home? He lives a couple of neighbourhoods away, and we only brought one car.”

“I’m sure he can look after himself, Joe. Come on, let’s go.”

Murr squeezed out of the hedge, being careful not to shake it too much. He didn’t want to let Brian know he had been spied on, and didn’t want Sal to know they were leaving. Joe followed a few seconds behind him, being a lot less careful then Murr would have liked.

Their car was parked a few blocks away, to prevent anyone recognising it and blowing their cover too early, but this also meant they could just leave without Sal hearing the engine.

“I hope Sal’s gonna be alright without us,” Joe muttered as he caught up to Murr.

“He will be, stop fretting! It looked like they were getting on pretty well; maybe Brian _has_ forgotten the high school incident.”

 

“Wait, you… you _like_ me? Still?” Sal asked, his cheeks flushing once more. This had ended up going in a completely different direction than he’d expected. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Brian just nodded, suddenly looking sheepish. Sal smiled, a wide, sincere smile, and took a small step closer to Brian.

“So, do you wanna meet up sometime? Go for a meal or something?” Sal asked.

“I’d love that.” Brian replied. “How about Saturday? Is that too early?”

“Saturday sounds perfect. Shall I pick you up from here? At seven?”

“Sure, it’s a date.” Brian confirmed, before realising what he’d said. His eyes flew open and he clasped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. “Well, uh. Not a _date_ date. Unless…” he paused, “that’s what you want it to be?”

Sal replied by giving Brian a quick kiss on the cheek. He stepped away, and saw that Brian’s cheeks were as red as his felt. “I’ll see you on Saturday, then.” He said with a smile, before walking away to find where his friends had got to.

 

_That could have gone much, much worse._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. c:


End file.
